Unhappy Refrain
by MaRiReBel
Summary: Rin has the shotgun. And her dad is the telecaster. Len is the leader of an enemy gang. Miku is the rolling girl in an adult world. How will this work? Rated T for Rin's potty mouth and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A man stood on his balcony tears pouring from his face to the earth below.

As if taunting him the wind whispered his daughter's name. "_Siena..._

" It whispered louder causing his tears to fall harder. "I'm sorry sir, but she is a threat to this company. She must be erased from this company at once. _She is a dangerous weakness we can not allow to be seen,_" His executive explained.

"If we do not erase her, the others will find our weakness and destroy our company. You do not want your precious life work wasted, do you?" The executive had a hollow, robotic tone to his voice.

"Mr. Hans, I'm sure there is another way, we can not just execute her. What will the media say?" He said trying to compromise with the heartless associate. "I'm sorry, sir, but the only way we can possibly not harm her is to give her away. Put her up for adoption." He said trying to reason.

The man was sunk in thought. Give up his only daughter, or sign her up for slaughter. He sighed and fixed his dark, green eyes on the executive, and said, "I'll give her up. To save her life." The executive nodded. "Yes sir, I will get the papers ready." And with that the deal was sealed, and Siena Murrow's name was changed to Rin Kagamine.

I ran, energy pumping through my legs. Running from the cops. From myself. From safety. I wiped my blood stained hand on the tile wall. I reached into my pocket and flipped open my phone, slightly smeared with blood.

I dialed a numbed and the ringing in my ears plus the ringing on the phone gave me a headache. "Yeah, Toby. Yeah. I don't stinking care if he's got a hot date, just get him on now!" I yelled through the phone worsening my headache.

"Yeah, Toby. I got the job done, now where do I get my pay?" I said practically screaming. "Tomorrow, by that old pub? Eh, noon? Okay, can I crash at your house? Daddy Dearest will have my head if I sneak in late." I waited for response.

"Yes, okay, I know. I won't tamper with your precious wine collection," I groaned. "Okay, bye. Hate you too." I slammed the phone shut and sunk to the ground.

I groaned and rubbed my temples. "Damn you, Toby," I muttered.

"Always giving me the hard gigs." I peeked out of the small shack window and checked if there was any cops. There was no flashing lights, no sign of anything. Except cars whooshing past. I ran a block or two until I heard some sirens and flashing lights.

"Fuck," I said ducking into the bushes.

I rubbed my head because I ducked into a **thorny** bush. "Shit." I said silently. I heard a dog or two sniff the bush but they didn't come close enough to see me. I sunk deeper into the thorns, some tearing through my long sleeved shirt.

After about two or three hours I looked outside the thorny bush and heaved my self out, giving myself minor cuts. The coast was clear, giving me some time to run.

I ran fast and fumbled with the key under the mat, I swung open the door and collapsed exhausted.

I took a short nap on the floor, I never knew the floor was so soft. When I woke up I heaved myself from the floor. I walked over to the kitchen swinging open the fridge.

In it was beer, a sub sandwich, and some kind of wine I was too drowsy to notice. I took out the sandwich and some beer, I chugged down the beer and shoved the sandwich down my throat not bothering to chew, After swallowing the sandwich I crawled over to the couch and sat.

I lazily picked up the remote and dropped it onto my lap turning on some unknown channel.

Apparently it was the news reporting a recent murder that happened a day ago, I smirked and propped my feet on the table making it bloody.

The woman at the scene was investigating the mystery.

"Apparently the body was stabbed repeatedly and the face has been completely destroyed by a shoe." I stared at my bloody shoes smirking. "No one should deserve this. No one. But it seems that this body, belonged to Mare Johnny, has committed several acts of defiance. He was charged for murder, stolen property, disruption of neighborhood, and kidnapping."

The woman smiled which looked like a grimace.

"This is me Ayasumi Jin at five o'clock news." I turned the T.V off, walking to the door. "I don't need to know this shit," I said laughing.

"That boy deserved it. All that crime." I walked out the door laughing like a mad man. I ran down the street dodging cars, occasionally making rude hand gestures.

As I reached the pub I spotted Toby. He was being brutally stabbed and beaten by Rick the Prick, courtesy of me .

"What the hell are you doing Prick?" I screamed angrily. I really need that money. "I need his fucking money! Kill him after I get the money dammit!" I punched him squarely in the neck, and grabbed his wallet.

I saw the struggling Toby and grabbed the knife out of Prick's hand.

I smiled eerily and held the knife over me head.

Goodnight.

Bitch.

And the knife went down.


	2. Chapter 2

I withdrew the knife from his neck and laughed. "You deserved it," I said happily.

"You giving me all those hard gigs." I laughed madly. "I can't believe I didn't do this earlier. Thanks Prick" I said my laughter calming down.

The crumpled body jolted and muttered something. "What was that?" I stepped on his back. Hard. He groaned. "I thought so."

I withdrew Toby's wallet and smirked.

I opened it. "Ah, a thousand. Your cheap."

I quickly exited the building before I got caught.

**Miku P.O.V**

I just saw that girl kill someone. Twice.

Why won't anyone understand me?

Everyone's trying to make me grow up too fast. I have no friends.

Maybe I could be friends with that girl.

Shes just as twisted as I am.

Rumor has it that her name is Rin. Ah, I remember a long time ago there was a girl who understanded me.

Her name was Gumi I think. She was part of a gang though.

She was a junkie and a druggy.

Shows how twisted I am.

I sometimes carry a knife in my pocket.

Sometimes people come to close.

They try to hurt me.

I have to defend myself.

I get so angry. Sometimes they try to hurt mom. We live in a run down apartment, and mom's close to dying. She gets really sick.

Some people say I'm a Rolling Girl. I don't know what that means.

I live next to an ally.

I'm so poor.

No one actually likes me.

Is that what a rolling girl is?

If it means my life, then I'd like to roll one more time.

**Rin P.O.V**

Ah. I'm so bored. I'm sitting in a dark ally. I close my eyes remembering my childhood.

Remembering the life before this.

This hell on earth.

It's kind of funny.

I used to pick dandelions.

I used to have this nice friend named Len.

But that was before mom died.

Then dad started to beat me.

I rolled up my sleeves showing yesterdays burn mark.

Ah, when was that? Oh dad was cooking.

I laughed. My dad was so weak.

I could kill him.

But he is my own flesh and blood, right?

Naw, I'll kill him later. I stood up leaving a pool of blood behind.

(No, I didn't have a period baka's!)

I ran a mile or two, taking hard breaths. As I reached three I saw a girl about my age, asking for food.

She had a pretty smile, but her eyes were swarmed with sadness. Her long luscious teal hair made me clench my fist.

I can't compete with that hair! I looked at the chest and sighed in relief.

She had a very small chest.

I compared that to my C's. I smiled and walked up, handing her my thousand dollars.

"T-thank y-you." She had this big smile on. "Ah, no problem," I say and I turned to leave. I heard her whimper a bit. "Whats your name?" I say smiling. "M-Miku H-Hat-t-s-s-u-u-n-n-e..."

I raised my eyebrow, but I took her hand and shook it.

"Rin Kagamine at your service! Let's be friends shall we?"

She nodded happiness shimmering in her eyes.

And that was the start of the most craziest friendship in the whole city of Tokyo.


End file.
